ωєℓcσмє тσ тнє вℓαcк ραяαdιѕє
by DarknessRin
Summary: ¿Que ocurre cuando tu propio mundo no te deja escapar? ¿A caso te importan mas tus sucios negocios que el corazon de la persona a la que amas? ¿Guslinger y Snakes, Quienes son ellos? Nunca lo imaginaras... !Adelante “Shikon University"! KxI SxM SxR
1. Shikon University

* * *

_Prólogo_

* * *

¿Cuanto pagarías por una Sig-Sauer automática de doble acción?

…

…

¿Tú también te quedaste con la boca abierta? Valla…te diré que es una pistola, pero para mas información tendremos que preguntarles a los "Gunslinger" ellos son los que llevan el trafico de armas en esta universidad.

Pero, si no te gustan las armas, siempre puedes pasar un buen rato con cualquier tipo de droga, de eso se encargan perfectamente los "Snake"

Pero… cuidado, no debes almacenar deudas con ninguno de ellos, si lo haces, quizás tu carrera universitaria sea mas corta de lo normal, o puede que tengas mala suerte y aparezcas muerto en la esquina de cualquier calle.

No tengas miedo, también tenemos estudiantes normales, pero eso ya es otra historia, la cual de veras conocer por ti mismo, adelante, ¡Shikon University!

--

_-¿Si?_

-Sango-chan!

_-Dime Kagome._

-Mi madre encontró una nueva universidad!

_-¿Enserio?_

-¡Si!

_-¡¿Do-donde?!_

-En Hokaido.

_-¿Hokaido? Pero Kagome, eso esta lejísimos._

-Si, lo se. ¡Pero es una de las mejores universidades de toda Asia!

-_Aun así, no se…_

-¡Vamos! ¡Alquilaremos un piso cerca del campus y viviremos solas como dos universitarias que somos!

_-La verdad es que…eso suena bien._

-Entonces decidido.

_-Bien, aun que es una pena lo de nuestra universidad._

-Mejor olvídalo, si la clausuraron fue por algo.

-_Cierto, pero ya llevábamos un año de carrera en esa universidad…_

-Da igual, seguiremos con nuestra carrera en Shikon University.

_-¿A si se llama?_

-Si.

-_Suena interesante._

-Bien entonces, yo me encargo de los billetes de avión. Saldremos del aeropuerto de Tokio la semana que viene.

Kagome Higurashi y Sango Okinawa de 19 años ambas, son dos buenas amigas que estudiaban en una de las mejores universidades de Tokio, la cual fue cerrada por motivos extraños en su primer año de carrera.

Ambas provienen de familias de alto nivel.

Los Higurashi son muy reconocidos por sus empresas en el extranjero, sobre todo en América del Norte y Europa, las cuales les proporcionan grandes riquezas. Por otro lado los Okinawa tienen una gran cadena de restaurantes en todo Japón, la cual atrae a clientes muy exigentes y ricos, por supuesto.

--

-¡Mama, mama! ¡¿Donde dejaste mi equipaje?! –gritaba una alterada pelinegra.

-Hermana creo que el abuelo lo llevo a la puerta.

-¡A gracias Souta! –dijo la joven mientras corría hacia la entrada.

-Bien esta todo, el resto lo comprare en Hokaido.

La joven se despidió de su familia y cogio el taxi que la esperaba hacia ya unos minutos.

-Al aeropuerto de Tokio, por favor. –le dijo esta al chofer.

Pasaron los minutos…Kagome hablaba con el taxista ya que este no dejaba de hacerle preguntas sobre su lugar de destino y el por que. En verdad los taxistas son muy curiosos.

El taxi pronto llego al inmenso aeropuerto, este era grandísimo y estaba lleno de gente, la mayoría eran extranjeros que provenían de todo el mundo, sobre todo Americanos.

Entre toda la gente Kagome pudo ver a una castaña que la estaba esperando justo en el sitio acordado.

-¡Kagome-chan! –grito la joven al verla dentro del taxi.

Kagome la saludo y le pidió al taxista que la dejase ahí.

-Sango-chan, siento llegar un poco tarde. –dijo esta mientras cogia su equipaje del maletero.

-Tranquila, yo acabo de llegar hace poco.

Ambas cogieron las maletas y se dirigieron dentro del aeropuerto.

Su vuelo salía a las 11:30, ya era hora de comenzar con el proceso. Debían ir a depositar el equipaje y embarcar.

El vuelo no fue muy largo, apenas duro una hora, en verdad Air Japan era puntual y rápido.

Bajaron del avión, el equipaje tardo poco en llegar a sus manos, una vez lo tuvieron salieron del aeropuerto y cogieron de nuevo un taxi.

-¿A donde las llevo jovencitas?

-Calle Otayoma numero 4, por favor. –dijo Kagome sacando un papel de su bolsillo.

-Bien. –dijo el taxista arrancando el coche.

-¿A si se llama la calle de nuestro apartamento?

-Si, mi abuelo fue el que lo encontró, debe ser bastante grande y además desde el se puede ver la universidad.

-Hay que bien, estoy deseosa de llegar. –decía Sango ilusionada.

En verdad Hokaido era precioso, se veían muchas tiendas de ropa y de complementos, las cuales llamaron rápido la atención de las jóvenes. También se veían chicos bastante atractivos y más de uno les dedico una preciosa sonrisa a nuestras universitarias.

-Señoritas, llegamos. –dijo el taxista parando el auto.

-Bien gracias. –Kagome pago al taxista mientras Sango sacaba el equipaje del coche.

-Bueno Sango, ya hemos llegado. –decía la joven contemplando el hermoso apartamento que tenían delante.

-Es genial Kagome, vamos dentro rápido. –decía esta agarrando a la pelinegra de la mano.

Ambas entraron dentro.

Después de correr por todo el apartamento y revisarlo de arriba a abajo, decidieron elegir habitación.

Kagome se quedo con la pequeña, pero no le importo ya que esta tenía terraza, Sango se quedo con una mas grande y rápidamente ambas comenzaron a deshacer sus equipajes y a colocarlo todo en los armarios.

-Kagome-chan, ya es hora de comer, ¿pediré una pizza ok?

-¡Si! Toma, mi abuelo me dio el número y la dirección de restaurantes por si queremos comer fuera o por si no nos apetece cocinar.

-Valla, veo que tu abuelo esta en todo Kagome. –dijo esta cogiendo el papel.

-Um, y si mejor pedimos… ¿comida china? –dijo Sango cogiendo el celular.

-Por mi bien, ahora mismo me comeria un elefante.-dijo la pelinegra llevándose las manos al estomago.

-Bien, pediré rollitos de primavera, tallarines, arroz tres delicias…-decía Sango mientras se le hacia la boca agua.

Después de comer ambas tenían que comenzar a pensar en la universidad. Las clases empezaban dentro de 3 días y tenían que tener todo preparado. Tenían que comprar los uniformes correspondientes y sus libros. Sango esta en su segundo año de Hostelería, mientras que Kagome estudiaba Administración y gestión de empresas, obviamente ambas seguirían los pasos de sus familiares.

-Kagome, no entiendo por que debemos llevar uniforme, ¡ya no vamos al instituto! –decía Sango molesta.

-Esta es una universidad de categoría, aquí todos van con uniforme, pero no todos llevan el mismo.

-¿A no? –pregunto la castaña confundida.

-No, en realidad, los estudiantes mayores de 21 años llevan un uniforme azul marino con una corbata azul ultramar y una falda del mismo tono de azul, mientras que los estudiantes de 18-20 años llevamos un uniforme negro con falda escocesa roja y corbata a conjunto.

-No se por que tanta complicación, mejor que cada cual llevara su propia ropa.-decía Sango cruzando los brazos.

-Si, pero que le vamos a hacer.-decía Kagome suspirando.

-Dentro de tres días empezamos, que nervios…-decía la castaña.

-Bueno, tranquila, probablemente nos encontremos con los típicos estudiantes mimados y ricos, con coches lujosos o incluso limusinas.-decía la pelinegra muy segura.

-¡Pues yo también me comprare un coche de lujo!

-Pe-pero Sango…

-Un Ferrari no estaría mal…um…

-¿Pero ya tienes licencia para conducir? –pregunto Kagome alzando una ceja.

-Ay, pues, no.

-Entonces, deja de soñar.

-Si…será mejor. –dijo Sango riendo.

--

Había llegado el día, nada mas llegar a la puerta Sango pensó "que razón tenia Kagome".

Las puestas de la universidad estaban plagadas de todo tipo de limusinas y coches de lujo, de ellos bajaban apuestos jóvenes y jovencitas vistiendo sus uniformes, todos entraban dentro así que Kagome y Sango también entraron y se fundieron con el gentío, después de todo ellas también llevaban puesto su uniforme así que no tenían por que destacar. Todos pasaron al salón de actos del recinto.

Este era enorme, los asientos eran de terciopelo rojo y el escenario era inmensamente grande el cual tenía detrás una pantalla gigantesca donde probablemente saldrían los nombres de los alumnos adjuntándolos así a sus clases correspondientes.

-Sango estoy hecha unos nervios… mira que de gente.-decía Kagome mirando a la gente sentada a su alrededor.

-Vamos, vamos Kagome, tranquilízate, además, ay que estar atentas para cuando salga nuestro nombre.

El salón comenzó a silenciarse, pronto un hombre bastante anciano subió al escenario. Vestía un traje negro de corbata y llevaba lentes, por su aspecto se diría que era el…

-Muchos de los que estáis aquí ya me conocéis, pero para los nuevos…Soy Toutosai, y soy el director de la universidad Shikon.

El hombre comenzó a explicar el funcionamiento de esa universidad tan exclusiva y a continuación procedió a presentar a los profesores.

Eran muchísimos y por lo menos estuvo una hora hablando, hasta que el silencio volvió a reinar para dar paso a la selección de clases.

-Esta bien, ahora aparecerán las distintas clases y los alumnos que las forman, cuando vean su nombre, pónganse en pie y vallan con sus profesores correspondientes.

Primero fueron los estudiantes de medicina de primer año, después los de segundo año y así asta completar todo los años que dura esa difícil carrera. Después vino Ingeniería, seguido de Psicología, Matemáticas, Biología, Lingüística…etc. Asta que por fin llego a Hostelería y Repostería.

-Kagome-chan, adiós, luego nos veremos. –decía Sango saliendo del recinto junto a sus nuevos compañeros.

-Bien, suerte. –le dijo la pelinegra guiñándole un ojo.

Ingeniería Náutica, Educación Infantil, Derecho…Administración y Empresariales.

-"Por fin…" –pensó Kagome.

Kagome se puso en pie junto a otros cuantos alumnos, y todos salieron del salón guiados por dos profesores y una profesora.

-Por favor, los alumnos de primer año con migo. –dijo un profesor.

-Los de segundo con migo. –dijo la mujer.

Kagome se acerco hacia ella junto a otros alumnos de segundo grado.

-Los de tercero y cuarto con migo. –dijo por ultimo el otro profesor.

Kagome junto con sus nuevos compañeros entro en una hermosa clase con una gran iluminación.

Los pupitres eran de madera de roble y las sillas se veían realmente cómodas, además de la inmensa pizarra que tenían.

-Buenos días, muchos aquí me conoceréis, pero para los que han venido este segundo año me presentare. Soy la profesora Kaede , diplomada en empresariales y sub. directora de grupos de ocio como tiro con arco y kendo.

-"¿Grupos de ocio?"-pensó Kagome.

En realidad eso de grupos de ocio era nuevo para ella, pero se imaginaba que serian actividades a elegir.

-"Tiro con arco…elegiré esa." –pensó Kagome decidida.

-Bien, entonces por favor, los nuevos que levanten la mano para explicarles como va el funcionamiento de los grupos de ocio.

Kagome levanto la mano y miro a su alrededor esperando encontrar mas manos levantadas, pero… parecía ser que era la única nueva, algo que la avergonzó bastante.

-Hola, dinos, cual es tu nombre. –dijo la profesora sonriéndole.

-Higurashi Kagome. –dijo esta con la voz algo entrecortada.

-Bien, Kagome-san acompáñeme, le explicare mas detenidamente el funcionamiento del centro y sus actividades.

-¡S-si! –dijo esta siguiéndola.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno, esto es una pequeña introducción de lo que será la historia, díganme si les gusta y seguiré subiendo más capítulos.

Muchos pensaran… ¿Dónde esta Inuyasha? ¿Y Sesshoumaru? ¿Miroku? ¿Rin? ¿Kagura? etc.…

Todo a su tiempo, todos salen en mi historia y de maneras que muy pocos se imaginan

Espero sus reviews.


	2. Consecuencias

-¡Maldito bastardo!

-N-no, por-por favor no me hagas daño. –gritaba un joven mientras derramaba abundantes lagrimas.

-Te di de plazo una semana… y el plazo se a acabo. –dijo un joven de ojos ámbar intenso.

-¡Juro que te pagare, solo necesito mas tiempo!

Un joven de cabellos plata recogidos en una coleta baja y ojos ámbar intenso mantenía elevado en el aire y contra la pared, a un estudiante probablemente de primer año.

-Te explique las reglas para hacer negocios con migo, ahora, si no tienes el dinero…

El albino saco una navaja de su bolsillo y la coloco en el abdomen del estudiante.

-Te sacare los órganos y los venderé, así pagaras tu deuda. –decía el albino riendo.

El joven puso una cara de horror al oír esas palabras, sabia que el lo haría, después de todo, el jefe de los "Snake" Inuyasha, no se andaba con juegecitos.

-Vamos, Inu… -dijo un joven moreno de ojos azules.

-Démosle otra oportunidad, seria una pena que a un mes de empezar su carrera ya tuviera que terminarla. –decía el moreno riendo.

-Feh… Miroku tu siempre tan compasivo. –dijo poniendo cara de asco.

Inuyasha soltó al estudiante en el aire, haciendo que este se diera un buen golpe al caer al suelo.

-Gra-gracias…juro que en tres días tendrás el dinero…

-¡Lárgate antes de que me arrepienta! –grito el albino enfurecido.

El joven se levanto y como si el mismísimo diablo lo persiguiera hecho a correr.

-Anda, guarda eso. –dijo Miroku con referencia a la navaja.

Inuyasha guardo la navaja de nuevo en el bolsillo de su uniforme con un gesto de desagrado.

-Si no fuera por que te paro los pies, ya hubieras acabado con media universidad. –dijo el moreno divertido.

-Pss… eso es para que aprendan, no solo basta con pedirme la mercancía, luego también ay que pagarla… ¿Qué maldita parte no entienden?

-Por cierto Inuyasha, esta tarde nos llegan cuatro kilos de cocaína y dos de maría.

-Pues ya sabes el procedimiento, recógela donde siempre y diles a nuestros hombres que comiencen a venderla.

-Bien, y otra cosa…

-¿Que pasa ahora?

-¿Tu no tienes clase de Aeronáutica dentro de cinco minutos? –dijo Miroku mirando su reloj.

-¡Oh, mierda lo olvide! ¡Adiós, luego te veo! –dijo Inuyasha corriendo por el pasillo hacia su próxima clase.

-…este idiota…algún día olvidara la cabeza en casa… -pensó Miroku mientras suspiraba.

--

-¡Por favor Sango-chan ayúdame, no entiendo este ejercicio! –gritaba una suplicante Kagome.

-Pe-pero Kagome, yo no tengo ni idea de contabilidad. –decía la castaña intentando zafarse de su amiga.

-Ay…son demasiados números para mi cabecita.

-Tranquila, yo ayer hice explotar el horno en clase de repostería. –decía Sango suspirando.

-Oh, valla. ¿Y el profesor se enfado?

-Me las arregle para limpiar todo antes de que el llegara, si veía la catástrofe que había provocado…de seguro me suspendería.

-¿Y como explicaste lo del horno?

-Dije que alguna de las mujeres de la limpieza había echado productos químicos que habían quemado y destruido el horno. –dijo la joven divertida.

-¡¿Y se lo creyó?!

-Supongo que si, de momento no me han llamado al despacho del director. –decía Sango riendo.

Kagome no entendía como su amiga podía ser tan escurridiza, a diferencia de ella, Sango mentía muy bien y nunca la atrapaban. Tenia que darle clases… aun que mejor primero acababa sus deberes de contabilidad.

Sango y Kagome se encontraban tumbadas en el césped del campus, hacia un excelente día, y asta dentro de dos horas no tenían clase.

Las jóvenes observaron como varios chicos que se encontraban a su derecha quedaron perplejos observando algo, o, a alguien.

-¿Que ocurre? –dijo Kagome mirando hacia aquella dirección.

-Bah… son las hermanas Minamoto.- dijo Sango poniendo mala cara.

Kagome entonces pudo observar a dos chicas, una de ellas llevaba el uniforme azul por lo que era ya mayorcita la otra en cambio era bastante mas joven y llevaba el uniforme escocés al igual que ellas, probablemente fuese de primer año.

-¿Y que hay con ellas? –pregunto Kagome confundida.

-Mejor di "con ella" –dijo Sango cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Ella?

-Me refiero a la de primer año, Minamoto Rin. A los de mi clase se les cae la baba con esa chica.

-Valla, ambas parecen muy serias.

-Oh no, te puedo asegurar que Rin no tiene nada de seria, todo lo contrario.

-¿Y la otra?

-Matsumoto Kagura, es su hermana mayor, una tipa con muy malas pulgas. –decía Sango poniendo cara de asco.

-¿Por que te caen tan mal Sango-chan?

-¿Es que no as oído hablar de los "Gunslinger"?

-Um, en mi clase comentaron algo sobre los "Snake", pero no había oído hablar de ellos. –dijo Kagome confundida.

-Aquí existen dos bandas importantes: Los "Snake" y los "Gunslinger".

Los "Snake" se dedican a introducir droga en la universidad, los "Gunslinger" son los que se encargan del contrabando de armas.

-¡¿Armas?! –grito la pelinegra asustada.

-Probablemente esas dos ahora mismo lleven una pistola en cada pierna. –dijo Sango suspirando.

-Ya veo que son mala gente…

-Si, y la peor es Kagura, ya que ella es la jefa de toda la banda.

-¿Y los profesores saben todo esto?

-Supongo que algo tienen que imaginarse, pero muy poca gente saben quienes son.

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?

-Kagome, esto es un secreto. ¿Conoces a Yamato, el de mi clase?

-¿El chico rubio?

-Si, ese mismo.

-¿Qué ocurre con el?

-Una vez lo vi negociando con un chico de tercer año que pertenecia a la banda, oi que el normalmente les compra rifles y pistolas, para mas tarde venderlas el en el mercado negro y así sacar una buena tajada de dinero, también escuche que Kagura era la jefa de la banda, pero esto es un secreto, casi nadie de aquí sabe esto, así que lo mantendremos en secreto.

Kagome había comenzado a palidecer. Y quien no lo haría al escuchar todas estas cosas, en verdad dentro de esa universidad había un mundo de delincuentes.

--

Ya era tarde y quedaban ya pocas clases para irse a casa.

En el aula A-4 los estudiantes de quinto año de medicina estaban alborotados debido a la cantidad injusta de tareas que les había mandado el profesor.

La clase dio por finalizada, y los estudiantes comenzaron a levantarse para recoger sus cosas e irse a casa.

Un joven albino de 23 años, con unos ojos ámbar bellísimos y unas facciones finas, aun permanecía sentado observando su agenda, la cual intentaba mantener ordenada, pero pocas veces lo conseguía.

-¡Hey Sessh-kun! –grito un alegre joven que acababa de entrar en el aula.

-Koga, no me llames así, no tengo diez años. –dijo el joven de cabello platino y ojos ámbar a su amigo.

-Tu sabes que te lo digo de bromas, por cierto, necesito tu ayuda. –dijo el hombre moreno suplicante.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

Koga deposito sobre la mesa de Sesshoumaru un libro de biología casi más grande que la propia mesa.

-¡Ayúdame con las tareas! –dijo este poniendo ojitos de cordero.

-No. –dijo rotundamente el albino.

-¿!Por-por que!?

-Por que para ti "ayuda" significa…"Sesshoumaru hazme las tareas mientras yo me arrasco la barriga"

- Tampoco es así, sabes que biología no es mi fuerte.

-Entonces no haber hecho medicina. –dijo el abino serio.

-Oye, que estoy en el mismo curso que tu, solo que en distinta aula. Si e llegado asta aquí es por que valgo, así que, si no me quieres ayudar, buscare ayuda en el corazón bondadoso de otra persona. –dijo Koga haciéndose el martil.

-Sabes, la carrera de teatro te hubiera ido mejor, pero en fin, ven a mi casa y haremos las tareas juntos, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo el albino rindiéndose ante el.

-¡¿Si?! Gracias Sessh, tu si eres un amigo. –dijo este dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

-Venga, vamos… -dijo Sesshoumaru cogiendo su maleta.

Ambos salieron del aula, bajaron las escaleras y llegaron al segundo piso, ambos recorrían los pasillos de los alumnos de tercer año ya que tenían que pasar por ahí para llegar a las escaleras que los llevaban a la salida del recinto.

Ambos doblaron la esquina del pasillo y lo que encontraron allí hizo que la cara de Sesshoumaru mostrara una mueca de enfado y desagrado.

-Hola hermanito.- dijo en tono de burla un joven de lindas orejitas que se encontraba sentado en el pasillo.

-¿Que demonios as hecho esta vez Inuyasha? –pregunto el hombre enfadado.

-Nada. –dijo este girando la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

-¿Nada, y por eso te han echado de clase? –dijo Sesshoumaru levantando una ceja.

- Solo hice un pequeño comentario inofensivo a la profesora sobre su exceso de grasa. –dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

- Tú tan bocazas como siempre. –dijo esta vez Koga con intenciones de burla.

-¡Ah! ¿Koga desde cuando estas aquí? No te había visto. –dijo Inuyasha en tono de ironía con intención de hacer enfadar al moreno.

-Pues yo si te había visto, como no reconocerte, con esas pintas de perro callejero que llevas. –dijo este respondiendo a la burla.

-¡¿Que as dicho?! Te voy a partir la car….

Inuyasha se levanto agresivamente con intención de empezar una pelea contra ese tipo que tan mal le caía. Pero, el muchacho fue detenido por su hermano mayor, el cual se puso entre ambos para impedir una pelea de ese tipo.

-Inuyasha no te atrevas a utilizar los puños, quédate ay sentado pensando en lo que as hecho, como si tuvieras cinco años. –dijo Sesshoumaru molesto.

-Tu siempre poniéndote en medio…-dijo el joven volviendo a sentarse en el suelo con un gesto de desprecio.

-Koga, vamos. –dijo Sesshoumaru volviendo a retomar el camino.

Koga solo miro al joven albino con una cara burlona y este hizo igual.

Sesshoumaru y el llegaron a las escaleras de salida, bajaron y por fin salieron del recinto.

-…-Koga suspiro.

-¿Que te ocurre? –pregunto el joven albino a su amigo.

-Oye Sessh, tu hermano no piensa dejar esa banda. –decía Koga mas seriamente esta vez.

Sesshoumaru no respondió al instante, el recordaba todas las veces que había hablado con Inuyasha y había tratado de convencerlo para que dejase esa maldita banda, antes el pensaba que su hermano simplemente era uno mas de ellos, pero desde que se entero de que Inuyasha iba a ser el jefe de los "Snake" no había vuelto a hablar con el sobre el tema. A pesar de llevarse mal, ambos eran hermanos, y por lo tanto Sesshoumaru no podía evitar preocuparse, sabía que de seguir así Inuyasha al final terminaría mal.

-¿No quieres hablar del tema? –pregunto Koga con cierto grado de tristeza.

-N-no, no es eso, es que, estaba pensando…

-¿Entonces, as vuelto a hablar con el?

-No, desde aquella vez no volví a mencionar el tema. –dijo Sesshoumaru decaído.

- Oh… -musito Koga sin saber que decir.

-Ya tiene 20 años, debe hacer con su vida lo que quiera. –dijo el albino esta vez mas serio.

-Esta estudiando la carrera de Aeronáutica por que quiere ser piloto, ¿no? -pregunto Koga.

-Si, desde pequeño fue su sueño, y ahora que esta a punto de lograrlo, puede echarlo todo a perder.

-¿A punto de lograrlo? Am… yo pensé que tu hermano era un zoquete para los estudios. –dijo Koha sorprendido.

-Es un zoquete y un idiota, pero es listo y suele sacar notas bastante altas.

-Valla, no lo sabia. –dijo Koga con cierta envidia.

En verdad no lo aparentaba, Inuyasha vestía un uniforme ciertamente "modificado" por el, los pantalones los llevaba mas largos, de modo que estos se arrastraran por el suelo, encima del uniforme, en vez de llevar la americana que todos llevaban el llevaba su chaqueta negra y gris, llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta baja y para colmo algo que llamaba mucho la atención era su piercing de oro en su oreja izquierda, el cual dejo K.O a su padre y a su hermano cuando se lo vieron por primera vez al entrar en casa.

Por fin llegaron a casa de Sesshoumaru, Koga también provenía de una familia rica y vivía en una lujosa casa, pero sin duda la riqueza de los Taishou era aplastante, solo había que ver aquella inmensa mansión para descubrirlo, y como no, su padre Inu Taishou era uno de los grandes médicos de Hokaido y su hijo mayor Sesshoumaru llevaba el mismo camino que el.

Ambos entraron en la casa, el salón era gigantesco y en medio había unas escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba, los jóvenes subieron por ellas para llegar a la habitación de Sesshoumaru, la cual se encontraba al lado de la de Inuyasha el cual tenía puesto un cartel en la puerta.

"Prohibido pasar"

-Pss…muy típico de tu hermano. –dijo Koga al verlo.

Ambos entraron en la habitación de Sesshoumaru.

Koga ya había estado varias veces en casa de este, normalmente cuando el profesor les mandaba tareas difíciles siempre acudía a el, ya que siempre lo solía ayudar a pesar de su carácter orgulloso.

-Bueno empecemos. –dijo Sesshoumaru sentándose en el borde de su cama.

-¿A que? –pregunto Koga confundido.

Sesshoumaru mostró un gesto de molestia ante la pregunta de su amigo.

-Pues a lo que as venido, a que te ayude con las tareas de biología. –dijo el albino molesto.

- ¡Ah, si! Lo había olvidado. –dijo Koga poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

-¿Por donde empezamos Sessh?

-¿Qué tal…sacando el libro?

Las horas pasaron, Koga y Sesshoumaru por fin habían acabado sus tareas, y este estaba a punto de irse.

-Bueno, gracias Sessh. –dijo Koga alegre.

Sesshoumaru no contesto, en realidad llevaba ya bastante rato mirando su reloj, como si esperase a alguien.

-¿Oye me escuchas? –dijo el moreno sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-A-si adiós Koga.

-Oye que te ocurre, estas continuamente mirando el reloj.

-No es nada…

-¡Oh! ¡¿No me digas que esta por llegar tu novia?! Claro y por eso quieres que me marche, ¿no es así? –dijo Koga riendo.

-No digas idioteces, siempre estas con ese temita. –dijo el peliblanco molesto.

-Es que ya va siendo hora de que te eches una novia señor antipático.

-Adiós Koga. –dijo Sesshoumaru empujándolo fuera de casa y cerrando la puerta.

En verdad su amigo era bien irritante, siempre sacando el tema de "chicas" cuando el no tenia necesidad de algo así, después de todo ahora prefería centrarse en acabar su carrera y luego ya se vería.

Ya eran casi las siete de la tarde, Sesshoumaru no dejaba de mirar su reloj, en realidad había alguien que ya debería haber llegado como muy tarde a las seis.

-"Donde demonios se habrá metido Inuyasha" –pensó Sesshoumaru molesto.

Sesshoumaru estaba algo preocupado, normalmente cuando este llegaba tarde a casa por lo menos solía llamar para avisar, pero desde que lo había visto en el pasillo de la universidad no había vuelto a saber nada de el.

Pasó otra hora, ya eran las ocho de la noche y como todos los días Inu Taishou llego a casa.

-Hijos ya llegue. –grito el hombre nada mas entrar por la puerta.

Pero este no recibió respuesta.

-¡Ey! ¡Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru! –volvió a gritar el hombre al ver que ninguno de sus dos hijos salía a recibirlo.

-Oh, padre ya volviste. –dijo Sesshoumaru saliendo a su encuentro..

-Um… que extraño, no huelo la cena, ¿Las criadas aun no han empezado a hacerla?

-Si, bueno…-dijo Sesshoumaru mirando hacia la cocina.

-Que extraño, tu hermano para las siete de la tarde ya se esta quejando para que hagan la cena.

-Es que padre, veras… Inuyasha aun no…

De repente el timbre sonó, Inu Taishou se dirigió a la puerta para abrir, sus ojos ámbar se sobresaltaron al ver otros del mismo color pero mucho más decaídos.

-¡¿Inuyasha hijo, que te ocurrió?! –grito el hombre sobresaltado al ver el estado de su hijo.

Este no dijo nada, en verdad no pudo hacerlo ya que nada mas ver a su padre se desmayo, por suerte el hombre lo agarro para que no se golpeara contra el suelo.

Sesshoumaru que también mostraba una cara de espanto miraba la escena sin decir nada, en realidad ya se imaginaba por que estaba así.

Inu Taishou lo cargo asta depositarlo en el sofá, Inuyasha tenia el labio inferior partido y tenia un pequeño hilo de sangre, algo mas alarmante era la herida que tenia en el abdomen, probablemente de una navaja, esta se veía bastante fea y sangraba bastante.

-¡Sesshoumaru, tráeme el botiquín rápido! –grito el hombre a su hijo mayor.

-¡Si voy! –grito el joven mientras iba a por el.

Pronto dos de las criadas aparecieron en la sala alarmadas por los gritos de su jefe. Ambas se asustaron al ver el estado del hijo menor del señor Taishou.

-¡¿El joven Inuyasha se encuentra bien?! –pregunto una de ellas asustada.

-Tranquilas, no es grabe, aun que tendré que darle puntos en la herida del abdomen.

Sesshoumaru volvió con el botiquín y varios de los utensilios de su padre.

-Bien Sesshoumaru, esta será tu primera intervención como medico.

-¿Vas a darle puntos? –dijo Sesshoumaru, mirando la herida del abdomen.

-Si, mientras cojo los utensilios, para esa hemorragia. –dijo el hombre mientras rebuscaba en su botiquín.

Sesshoumaru detuvo la hemorragia con un pañuelo, después su padre limpio la herida y comenzó a darle los puntos. Debido al dolor, el joven albino comenzó a despertar.

-Sesshoumaru, sujétalo para que no se mueva.

-¡Inuyasha quieto! –grito el mayor mientras lo sujetaba.

-¿Que es este dol-or….? –se quejaba el albino.

-Hijo no te muevas, ya casi termino.-dijo el hombre mientras hacia el ultimo nudo para después cortar la cuerda.

La herida principal ya estaba cerrada, ahora vendría el peor trozo, las explicaciones.

-Bien hijo, si gustas, puedes empezar a decirme que a pasado. –dijo el hombre con tono serio.

-Nada. –dijo el joven volteando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Tanto Sesshoumaru como el padre de ambos, quedaron sorprendidos ante la respuesta tan simple del albino.

-¡Pedazo de estupido! ¡¿Cómo que nada, si as llegado medio muerto a casa?! –grito un enfurecido Sesshoumaru.

-Sesshoumaru, cálmate hijo…-dijo el hombre en tono suave.

Inuyasha miro a Sesshoumaru por unos instantes, ambos sabían lo que había pasado, pero ninguno de los dos iba a decir nada.

-Inuyasha, me voy a quedar aquí hasta que me lo cuentes. –dijo el hombre sentándose junto a el en el sofá.

-Solo fue…una pelea. –dijo el joven.

-¿Con quien?

-Solo fue un tipo que empezó a molestarme y…terminamos peleando. –dijo este volviendo a girar la cabeza.

Inu Taisho emitió un sonoro suspiro, savia que su hijo menor era bastante problemático y siempre andaba metido en líos, pero nunca antes había pasado nada como esto.

-Sesshoumaru, ayuda a subir a tu hermano a la habitación.

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada, puso en pie a Inuyasha y lo sujeto por los hombros para ayudarlo a subir, a pesar de las quejas del joven que pedía que lo soltara.

-No necesito tu ayuda. –decía el joven intentando soltarse.

Sesshoumaru aprovecho que su padre no estuviera mirándolos para susurrarle unas palabras a Inuyasha.

-Se perfectamente que esto a sido una pelea de las tuyas con alguna banda, así que sube ahora mismo por que me lo vas a contar todo, mocoso idiota. –dijo Sesshoumaru con tono amenazante.

Inuyasha no estaba para discutir ahora, en verdad todavía se encontraba débil y le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Por fin llegaron a la habitación de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru deposito sin mucho cuidado a su hermano en la cama y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio.

-Empieza a hablar. –dijo el mayor con tono serio.


	3. La dulce Gunslinger

**III. La dulce Gunslinger**

-Empieza a hablar. –dijo el mayor con tono serio.

-No te tengo por que contar nada. –dijo el joven desviando la mirada.

-¡Escúchame pedazo de estupido! –dijo Sesshoumaru levantándose de la silla bruscamente.

Inuyasha miro a su hermano, en verdad daba miedo enfadado.

-¡Se perfectamente que esto a sido una de esas peleas en las que sueles estar metido por culpa de las malditas drogas!

-Si, ¿y que? –dijo el joven con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Como, que "¿y que?"

-No te metas en mi vida, Sesshoumaru. –dijo Inuyasha abriendo la puerta de su habitación para que el mayor saliera.

-Bien. –dijo Sesshoumaru levantándose bruscamente.

Inuyasha cerro la puerta de su habitación cuando su hermano salio. Era su vida, y podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera, después de todo, el no consumía ningún tipo de droga, el simplemente las suministraba, ¿Qué había de malo en eso? Cada cual es libre de elegir, el no le obligaba a nadie a consumir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Hermanita, ¿a que esperas? Diles a las criadas que hagan la maldita cena.- protesto una mujer de ojos color fuego.

-A, s-si claro. –dijo una joven y linda castaña.

La joven de ojos chocolate se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina de su lujosa casa.

-Por favor, empiecen con la cena. –dijo ella educadamente.

-Ahora mismo señorita Rin, ¿la señora Kagura desea algo en especial? -pregunto una de ellas con algo de temor.

-No, ella no me dijo nada, hagan lo que deseen.

Las criadas siempre preguntaban por los deseos de su hermana mayor, Kagura. Y es que en realidad la joven Rin era una persona tierna, alegre y educada, al contrario que su hermana mayor, que era una insolente y detestable mandona, además de que se las pasaba todo el día insultando y despreciando a las criadas y a todo el personal empleado. Por esa misma razón, ellas siempre preguntaban a la joven por las preferencias de su hermana mayor, antes de hacer nada.

Rin salio de la cocina para volver al salón, en donde se encontraba su hermana tumbada en el sofá al igual que un saco de patatas.

-¿Ya avisaste? –pregunto esta bostezando.

-Si hermana.

-Bien, por cierto Rin, mañana a primera hora tenemos un cliente importante.

-Ah, Bien.

-Esta interesado en una "Marui Beretta M-92FS". (una pistola)

-Bien haré unas llamadas y mañana a primera hora la tendré.

-Así me gusta… te e enseñado bien.-decía la mayor con un aire de superioridad.

A pesar de tener tan solo 18 años, Rin era uno de los miembros imprescindibles en los "Gunslinger" y es que además de ser la hermana menor de la jefa de la banda, Rin era una joven muy persuasiva y engañosa, ya que con esa linda carita de ángel nadie sospecharía de ella. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro que le llegaba por la cintura, sus ojos eran lo más lindo que poseía, eran grandes y brillantes, su piel era blanca y fina y a pesar de su corta edad estaba muy desarrollada. Toda una lindura, de la cual su hermana mayor solía sentir celos y envidia. Después de todo Kagura de 23 años, no era una mujer especialmente linda y su cuerpo estaba mucho menos desarrollado que el de su hermana menor, cosa que le hacia hervir de la rabia.

-Por cierto Rin, ¿terminaste ya tus tareas?

-Bueno… solo me queda pasar a limpio una redacción de filosofía, ahora iba a hacerlo.

-Que lastima que tengas que hacerlo, mis tareas las esta haciendo Kana. –dijo la mujer riendo.

-¿Kana? –pregunto Rin confundida.

-Después de todo soy la jefa, alguien como yo no tiene tiempo para hacer las estupidas tareas de la universidad. –dijo la mayor con aires de grandeza.

-"A si le va en los estudios, no sube del 5…" –pensó Rin mientras suspiraba debido a la idiotez de su hermana.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Kagome-chan, esto esta delicioso! ¿Lo hiciste tú? –pregunto la castaña mientras comía los deliciosos fideos.

-Pues claro, aun que no lo creas, soy una gran cocinera.-dijo Kagome orgullosamente.

-Por cierto, ¿que te ocurrió en la mano Sango-chan? –pregunto la pelinegra observando la herida de su amiga.

-Ah, esto, me lo hice en clase de kendo. –dijo Sango sin darle mucha importancia.

-Debiste haber elegido Tiro con arco, el kendo es demasiado peligroso.

-Kagome, en realidad son cañas de bambú, no son katanas de verdad.

-Bueno cambiemos de tema. ¡Llevamos un mes aquí y todavía no hemos ido de compras! –dijo Kagome histéricamente.

-Tranquilízate, podemos ir el fin de semana, ¿Qué te parece?

-Que vamos a dejar las tarjetas de crédito temblando. –dijo Kagome riendo.

-Si, y no solo eso. Con todos los chicos guapos que hay en Hokaido, ¿Cómo es que nuestras hormonas nos permiten quedarnos quietas? –dijo Sango poniendo ojos soñadores.

-Vamos, vamos Sango… algún día conocerás a tu príncipe azul, ya lo veras. –dijo Kagome intentando que su amiga bajara de las nubes.

-Si, algún día…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un nuevo día afloraba en Hokaido y como rutina diaria, los universitarios acudían a sus clases correspondientes. Los pasillos del recinto comenzaron a llenarse, la gente transitaba de un lado a otro.

-"Mierda, voy a llegar tarde"

Pensaba una joven castaña que corría por uno de los pasillos.

-"Mmm…ahora tengo clase de contabilidad, que aburrimiento…" pensaba una pelinegra que iba a girar en la esquina del pasillo.

Las jóvenes salieron de sus pensamientos, ya que amabas colisionaron y cayeron al suelo dándose un buen golpe en la parte trasera.

-¡Hay disculpa! –dijo la mas joven recogiendo los libros de Kagome.

Kagome se sorprendió al ver que la joven con la que había chocado era nada más y nada menos que…

-¡Minamoto Rin! –dijo la morena sin darse cuenta.

-¿Me conoces? –dijo la joven sorprendida.

-Ah, es-esto, bueno, la verdad es que….

-Mucho gusto, ¿Cómo te llamas? –dijo Rin dedicándole una sonrisa que sorprendió a Kagome.

-S-soy, Higurashi Kagome.

-Encantada, ¿puedo llamarte Kagome verdad?

-Claro. -dijo esta aun en shock.

-Bien, a mi también llámame por mi nombre, en realidad lo prefiero.

-Esta bien, Rin. –dijo la pelinegra sonriendo.

-Bueno Kagome, ya hablaremos, ahora tengo prisa, y siento lo del golpe.

-Oh, n-no fue mi culpa, tranquila. –dijo esta intentando quitarle importancia.

Todo pasó muy rápido, Kagome había conocido a una de las chicas más populares de la universidad… Bueno, popular entre los chicos.

A pesar de todo lo dicho por Sango, parecía una buena persona. ¿En verdad pertenecía a los "Gunslinger"?

-"Será mejor que ahora valla a clase" –pensó la pelinegra mientras retomaba su camino.

La hora de almorzar había llegado, hacia un día esplendido por lo que los estudiantes disfrutaban de su almuerzo en los grandes jardines del campus.

-¿Con Rin? ¡¿Minamoto Rin?! –grito Sango sorprendida.

-Shh… Sango-chan no grites.

-Ay si perdón.

-En verdad me pareció una buena persona, no creo que…

-Su carita de ángel engaña a cualquiera, créeme. –dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

Algo hizo que Kagome desviara la mirada, como si fuera la mayor casualidad del mundo, Rin se encontraba paseando no muy lejos de ellas.

-¡Mira Sango-chan, es ella! –dijo Kagome alegre.

-¡Es-espera, no vallas a…!

-¡Rin-chan! –grito la pelinegra.

La joven chica rápidamente reconoció la voz por la que era llamada.

-"es la chica de esta mañana, Kagome" –pensó antes de ir hacia ella.

-Kagome-chan.-dijo esta sonriendo.

-Rin, ¿ibas a algún lado?

-No, bueno, en realidad estaba tomando el aire.-dijo esta tímidamente.

-Siéntate con nosotras vamos, mira, te presento a Sango.

-En-encantada.-dijo Sango no muy convencida.

-¿Okinawa Sango? Ah! La que hizo explotar el horno en clase de repostería, encantada. –dijo esta sonriendo.

Sango quedo tan fría como un iceberg, ¿como demonios sabía lo del horno?

-¿Sango-chan estas bien? –pregunto Kagome al ver la cara de hielo de su amiga.

Sango prefirió no hacer preguntas sobre como se había enterado de ese incidente, después de todo ella dijo que la culpa había sido de las chicas de la limpieza, no suya.

-Rin, ¿que estas estudiando? –pregunto la pelinegra curiosa.

-Educación para personas discapacitadas.

-Oh valla, es lindo ayudar a esas personas.

-Si, siempre quise estudiar eso, y vosotras, que carrera estáis haciendo.

-Yo estudio, Hostelería y Repostería.

-Yo Empresariales.

-¿Empresariales? Al igual que mi hermana.

-Ah, de-veras…-dijo Kagome recordando la descripción dada por Sango sobre Kagura.

-Si, aun que, seguro que tu sacas mejores notas que ella.-dijo Rin con media sonrisa.

-No, es… ¿muy estudiosa? –pregunto Kagome algo triste.

-¡Para nada!, siempre manda a los demás para que hagan sus tareas…

-¿Y se las hacen? –pregunto esta vez Sango sorprendida.

-No tienen mas remedio, después de todo es la jefa y la gente le tiene mie….

Dichoso el momento en el que abrió la bocaza… Lo acababa de decir, acababa de desvelar algo que era alto secreto.

Kagome y Sango tampoco dijeron nada, ambas quedaron como el pálido hielo, y es que lo dicho por Sango acababa de ser confirmado por la misma Rin sin que esta se diera cuenta.

Kagura, su hermana mayor, era la jefa de los "Gunslinger"

-Tengo que irme. –dijo Rin levantándose rápidamente y corriendo hacia el interior de la universidad.

-¡Rin! Esper...

Pero las palabras de la pelinegra murieron antes de ser terminadas.

-Sango-chan…

-Lo ves… te lo dije. –suspiro Sango.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Como se podía ser tan estupida, acababa de irse de la lengua. Si su hermana se enteraba de esto se enfadaría muchísimo.

Rin corría por el pasillo, no savia hacia donde se dirigía, solo quería correr y correr asta que…

Tropezó con alguien y cayo nuevamente al suelo.

-¡Ey! ¿Estas bien? –dijo una voz varonil.

-¡S-si, lo siento!-dijo Rin.

La joven se levanto con intención de disculparse, pero quedo totalmente congelada.

¿Qué eran esos hermosos ojos ámbar? ¿Ese rostro tan fino? ¿Ese largo pelo platino?

-¿De verdad que estas bien? –dijo el hombre mirando a la joven que había quedado perpleja observándolo.

-¿! Ah?! S-si…esto, perdón, no miraba por donde corría. –dijo esta disculpándose.

-Tranquila. –dijo el hombre volviendo a retomar su rumbo.

Aquellas facciones le recordaban a alguien, esos ojos ámbar, el pelo plateado…

-"! Pues claro!" –pensó esta.

-¡Ey, espera!-grito la joven haciendo que el hombre se diera la vuelta.

-¿Si?

-¿Tu eres familiar de Inuyasha?

-Um, si. Soy Sesshoumaru su hermano mayor. –dijo este no muy orgulloso.

-Oh, ya veo. –dijo esta sorprendida.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –dijo el hombre extrañado.

-No por nada, simplemente quería saber que tal se encontraba tu hermano, por lo de la pelea y eso…

Sesshoumaru quedo de piedra, aquella joven parecía saber incluso mas que el, o quizás, toda la universidad estaba enterada de lo sucedido.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunto este desconfiado.

Rin no savia que contestarle, los Gunslinger y los Snake no eran precisamente socios ni nada por el estilo, pero solían recurrir unos a otros cuando tenían algún tipo de pelea o conflicto con bandas externas a la universidad. Pero claro, ella no podía decirle eso, no podía contarle que ella era miembro de los Gunslinger.

-Bu-bueno, conozco bastante a tu hermano y esto…el-me… lo contó. –dijo esta no muy convencida de que el hombre se lo creyera.

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada, aun que no sabia si la joven decía la verdad, después de todo, aquellos ojos castaños parecían decir "estoy mintiendo".

-Por cierto, no me as dicho tu nombre. –dijo este mirándola extrañamente.

-Soy Minamoto Rin, pe-pero llámame Rin. –dijo esta algo colorada al ver que aquellos lindos ojos la miraban intensamente.

-Rin, lo recordare. –dijo este girándose y alejándose del lugar.

Rin quedo en el pasillo, mirando hacia el lugar por donde el hombre acababa de irse.

-"Es muy distinto a su hermano menor, y mucho mas guapo" –pensó la joven mientras se sonrojaba.

Pero que demonios estaba pensando, acababa de desvelar que Kagura era la "jefa", no había especificado de que, pero, probablemente se lo imaginarían.

-"¿Por que tengo que estar siempre así? Por que no puedo tener amigos fuera de los Gunslinger?"

Después de todo la joven castaña sentía vivir en una especie de burbuja, la cual no la dejaba relacionarse con personas ajenas a ella.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Las clases habían terminado, Sango iba a quedarse en la biblioteca a estudiar, así que Kagome emprendió el camino hacia su casa, iba relajada observando a los pajarillos y deleitándose con sus cantos, asta que otro ruido fue la que la alarmo, alguien estaba llorando, alguien que se encontraba detrás de aquel árbol que tenia a su derecha.

-¿Rin? –dijo la pelinegra al ver aquel rostro lleno de lagrimas.

La joven alzo la cabeza al escuchar aquella voz.

-¡Ka-kagome! –dijo Rin sobresaltada y intentando limpiarse las lagrimas.

-¿Rin que te ocurre? –pregunto Kagome colocándose de rodillas para estar a la altura de la castaña.

-No es nada…-dijo Rin con una sonrisa falsa.

-Rin, ni Sango ni yo diremos nada, además, nos da igual que pertenezcas a los Gunslinger. Eres una gran persona, de verdad. –dijo Kagome sonriendo.

-Kagome….- dijo Rin volviendo a llorar.

-¡Ay perdón! ¿! Dije algo que no debía!? –grito Kagome asustada.

-¡No, no! Es que, me siento feliz. –dijo la mas joven riendo.

Kagome ayudo a Rin a levantarse del suelo y le ofreció ir a su casa para hacer las tareas juntas y hablar.

Rin se sorprendió de la decoración de aquel apartamento, además de que era gigantesco.

Ambas entraron en la habitación de Kagome y comenzaron con las tareas y a hablar.

-¿Así que, Sango y tu sois compañeras de piso?

-Si, somos muy buenas amigas. –dijo Kagome feliz.

-Y veo que vinisteis de muy lejos ¿no?

-Desde Tokio, allí íbamos juntas a otra universidad, pero la cerraron así que decidimos venirnos a Hokaido.

-Y dime, tenéis novio alguna de las dos? –dijo Rin con tono pícaro.

-¿Ah? ¡Pu-pues claro que no! –dijo Kagome poniéndose roja.

-Oh, que lastima. –dijo Rin riendo.

-¿Y tu que? Seguro que tienes muchos pretendientes. –dijo Kagome mirando a la castaña.

-Bueno, alguno que otro, pero de momento no e encontrado a un chico que me interese. –dijo Rin algo depresiva

-"Como pensaba, Rin tiene muchísimos pretendientes" –pensó Kagome con algo de envidia.

-Bueno, Rin-chan, ¿te apetece comer algo? –dijo Kagome levantándose del suelo.

-¡Si claro!

-Mi madre me mando hace poco una caja llena de pastelitos de crema, son muy típicos en Tokio.

-¡Me encantan los dulces! –dijo Rin ilusionada.

Kagome se dirigía a la cocina cuando el timbre sonó.

-¿Rin puedes abrir?

-Claro, ¡ya voy!

Rin se dirigió hacia la puerta y rápidamente abrió.

-¡Hola , Sango-chan! –dijo Rin nada mas ver a la otra castaña.

-Rin, que sorpresa. –dijo Sango entrando en casa.

Kagome que ya había encontrado los pastelitos salio a recibir a su compañera de piso, y las tres juntas se dirigieron a la sala para empezar con el festín de pastelitos de crema.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno, antes que nada quería dar las gracias a todo el mundo que lee mi fic, en verdad me hace mucha ilusión ver que la gente por lo menos entra a leerlo xD.

Pero lo que me pone un poco triste es que no dejéis review, vamos que no cuesta nada! Onegai! TT

No quiero ser mala, pero asta que no tenga 5 review, no continuare el fic, ya que me interesa saber su opinión ¿ok? Cuantos mas reviews, antes lo continuare, claro

Besos y me despido. Sayonara! .


	4. Rapidez

**

* * *

**

**IV. Rapidez**

* * *

-Estuvieron deliciosos. –dijo la mas joven llevándose la mano a la tripa en señal de satisfacción.

-Si… aun que, si comemos tanto engordaremos…

-Sango no digas eso, además, recuerda lo de este fin de semana. –dijo la pelinegra con los ojos brillantes.

-Tranquila Kagome, que no lo olvido… -dijo Sango irónicamente.

-Por cierto Rin, ¿Quieres venir? –dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

-¿A dónde? –dijo la morena confusa.

-Sango y yo pensamos ir de compras el sábado que viene, nos gustaría que vendrías con nosotras.

-Oh de acuerdo, hace mucho que no iba de compras, ¡Me encantaría! –dijo Rin ilusionada.

-Bien, pues entonces esta decidido, el sábado ¡compras! –grito una alegre Kagome.

-Pe-pero espera, todavía es miércoles.

-Sango-chan no arruines el momento. –dijo la mas joven riendo.

- hmm… esta Kagome…-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Inuyasha, no se si deberíamos fiarnos. –decía un preocupado joven de ojos azules.

-Ya lo se Miroku… pero no tenemos otra opción, tenemos que darle a Kagura el dinero que le debemos, y solo podremos conseguirlo haciendo tratos con Naraku.

-¡Pe-pero Inuyasha, sabes que ese tipo es un tramposo! –decía el moreno alterado.

-Pues vamos a tener que arriesgarnos; y hablando de eso, ¿Tu ya contactaste con el? - pregunto el albino.

-Si, le mande un e-mail , y me dijo que perfecto; el próximo sábado a las 16:30 en el piso -2 del centro comercial "Stree".

-Bien, dile que allí estaremos. – dijo Inuyasha con una mirada desafiante.

-Ok, por cierto, ¿Rin ya te paso las dos pistolas que le encargaste?

-Claro que si, sabes que esa niña es muy puntual con sus encargos.

-Mejor, por que las vamos a necesitar por si las cosas se ponen feas con Naraku. –dijo el moreno algo asustado.

-Si, pero solo en una desesperada situación. Entiende que no podemos ir matando gente por hay, no quiero ir a la cárcel tan joven. –dijo el albino serio.

-Pues claro Inu, sabes que yo no soy de esos tipos. –dijo Miroku fanfarrón.

-No, a ti te gusta mas meter virus en ordenadores ajenos. –dijo el albino riendo.

-Ya me conoces, el mundo de la informática ya no tiene misterios para mí. – presumió el moreno mientras acariciaba su portátil rojo, el cual siempre llevaba encima.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La semana trascurrió sin demasiada emoción.

Sango tuvo que limpiar todos los hornos de la clase de repostería, ya que el director se entero de que la responsable del accidente fue ella; Kagome consiguió aprobar el examen de contabilidad, aun que no con demasiada nota, y Rin seguía pensando en el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, aquel hombre tan lindo con el que por suerte tropezó.

-Rin-chan, ¿Entonces dices que tu chofer nos llevara al centro? –pregunto Sango.

-Si, no os preocupéis, pasare a buscaros a vuestro apartamento y luego nos iremos al centro, estar listas para las 11:00, y venir con mucha hambre, por que el restaurante al que os voy a llevar os va a encantar. –dijo la mas joven alegre.

-De acuerdo, entonces estaremos listas para las 11:00, ¡Asta mañana Rin-chan!-gritaron Sango y Kagome mientras se despedían de su amiga.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Corre Sango-chan, necesito las planchas del pelo! –decía una alterada morena al ver que el tiempo se les echaba encima.

-Espera Kagome, solo me queda el flequillo. –decía Sango mientras se alisaba la ultima parte.

-¡Pues date prisa, solo quedan cinco minutos para las once!

A pesar de levantarse pronto, tanto Sango como Kagome sufrieron la peor crisis que puede sufrir una mujer, no sabían que ponerse.

También tenían que alisarse un poco el pelo, ya que después de ducharse el cabello quedaba con demasiado volumen, y desde luego aquel día no era Halloween.

Ya era la hora, Kagome había conseguido las planchas y su cabello ya estaba alisado, ambas salieron a la calle y al instante un gran coche negro apareció de la nada.

-¡Bueno días! –saludo una alegre Rin desde la ventanilla.

-¡Rin-chan! Ya estamos listas! –grito la morena.

-Bien, subir.

El trayecto no fue muy largo, en apenas quince minutos alcanzaron el centro.

Hacia un día caluroso, y el sol brillaba en lo alto del firmamento, apenas había nubes y la brisa era deliciosa.

Las jóvenes se despidieron del chofer que mas tarde volvería a buscarlas y siguieron a Rin, ya que era la única que conocía el lugar.

-El restaurante que os digo esta en un centro comercial cerca de aquí, se llama "Stree"

-¿Stree? Um… de que me suena ese nombre. –dijo Sango pensativa.

-Creo que en Tokio también hay uno, pero es mucho más pequeño que este. –comento la mas joven.

Caminaron por las grandes calles del centro, las cuales estaban llenas de gente, pronto avistaron el centro comercial Stree, el cual era mas grande de lo que nuestras dos jóvenes se imaginaban.

-¡Venga entremos, nuestro día de compras a comenzado! –grito Kagome entrando en el recinto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La mañana paso volando, nuestras jóvenes después de comer se pusieron inmediatamente con las compras, Sango se compro tres vestidos, una cazadora y varios pares de zapatos, Kagome definitivamente iba a por los complementos, pulseras, anillos, cintas, y todo lo que se le pareciese, Rin por otro lado se había comprado dos abrigos, tres faldas y dos jerséis.

Ya iban a dar las cuatro y media de a tarde y nuestras jóvenes cansadas decidieron sentarse en una cafetería a tomar unos refrescos.

-Estoy…muerta… -se quejaba Sango mientras se acariciaba los pies.

-Pues yo aun tengo energía para más. –grito una entusiasmada Kagome.

-Aun quedan muchas tiendas además….- pero la más joven no termino la frase.

Algo había llamado la atención de Rin, la cual miraba en dirección a las escaleras que bajaban a los garajes.

-"Eran ellos, estoy segura" –pensó la morena todavía mirando al lugar.

-¿Rin-chan? –pregunto Kagome al ver que la joven estaba distraída.

-Eh…esto, enseguida vuelvo chicas, ir pidiendo de mientras ¿vale? –dijo la joven mientras se levantaba de la mesa y corría hacia las escaleras.

Sango y Kagome se miraron mutuamente, pero decidieron no hacer preguntas, la camarera vino pronto y pidieron tres refrescos dos para ellas y otro para la ausentada Rin.

La morena bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad, ya casi había llegado al piso -1.

Pero al llegar pudo ver que la puerta estaba cerrada, no era el piso al que iban, así que decidió bajar al piso -2.

-Um… oye Inuyasha ¿No as oído algo? – dijo un joven de ojos azules mirando hacia sus espaldas.

-Yo no e oído nada, además, Naraku tiene que venir en la otra dirección, me imagino que vendrá en su coche. –decía el albino mirando la entrada del aparcamiento subterráneo.

Miroku dejo de darle importancia y se coloco al lado de Inuyasha, el joven portaba una maleta con forma de mochila, donde se encontraba la mercancía; dos kilos de cocaína.

Los jóvenes esperaban pacientemente la llegada de Naraku, y parecían no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de alguien más. Entre las sombras una joven de mirada chocolate los observaba interesadamente.

-"Como pensaba, son Inuyasha y Miroku" –

Pero el ruido de unos motores hizo que los tres se alarmaran, a toda velocidad un coche deportivo rojo apareció de la nada, y se paro enfrente de nuestros dos jóvenes.

De el bajaron 4 tipos que vestían trajes con corbata y uno de ellos abrió la puerta a otro hombre, este mucho mas mayor que todos ellos, probablemente de unos 32 años, el cual vestía un traje americano negro con una corbata roja.

-Naraku, pensábamos que no venias. –dijo Inuyasha con tono serio.

-¿Como no iba a venir Inu? Jamás le haría eso a uno de mis mejores proveedores. –dijo Naraku riendo.

-Bueno tienes la mercancía? –pregunto nuevamente el hombre.

El albino le hizo un gesto a Miroku, el cual abrió la maleta que llevaba con el, y dentro pudo verse claramente la mercancía.

-Aquí esta, ahora el dinero. –dijo Inuyasha cargando la maleta.

Tanto Naraku como sus hombre comenzaron a reír estrepitosamente, cosa que indicaba mala señal.

-Mira Inu, es que hay un pequeño problema, digamos que… Últimamente no estoy bien de fondos, así que… si me das la mercancía ahora, podré venderla y pagarte pronto, ¿entiendes? –dijo el hombre en tono fanfarrón.

-Te crees que soy imbecil? –dijo el albino esta vez mas enfadado.

-No, claro que no, pero si eres listo…. –decía Naraku mientras llevaba su mano a su cintura con intención de coger algo.

Inuyasha savia que lo que Naraku iba a sacar era un arma, así que el también llevo rápidamente su mano a la cintura para coger la suya, pero… Alguien fue más rápido que todos ellos.

Ante el asombro de todos, Naraku tenía una pistola pegada a su sien, la cual era sujetada por una linda chica de mirada persuasiva.

-Oh, valla primita, cuanto tiempo. –dijo Naraku bajando su mirada hacia ella.

-¡Rin! –gritaron Inuyasha y Miroku a la vez.

-Pero mira que eres tonto Inuyasha, parece que no conocieras a mi primo. –dijo Rin mirando al albino.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, la joven tenia razón, había sido una tontería fiarse de Naraku.

-Y tu primo, deja de ser tan rastrero y dale el dinero, ¿O prefieres que te vuele esa cabeza tan hueca que tienes? –amenazo la joven poniendo su dedo en el gatillo.

La cara de Naraku se volvió seria, rápidamente uno de sus hombres saco un maletín negro y se lo entrego a Miroku, este por su lado le entrego la mercancía.

-Un gusto hacer tratos con tigo Naraku, como siempre. –dijo Inuyasha irónicamente.

-Hm…. Y ahora, Rin-chan, ¿Me podrías quitar esta pistola de la cabeza?

Rin no dijo nada, aparto el arma y la guardo bajo su falda, como hacia de costumbre.

-Sabes prima, cada día esta más linda. –dijo el hombre subiendo en su auto y dedicándole una perversa mirada. -Dale recuerdos a Kagura.

El coche rápidamente desapareció de sus vistas con el mismo estrepitoso ruido con el que había aparecido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Kagome, ¿No esta tardando demasiado Rin? –pregunto Sango preocupada.

-Es cierto… - suspiro Kagome mientras miraba las escaleras por las que había bajado la morena.

-Voy a buscarla.-dijo Sango poniéndose en pie.

-Pues yo también voy, ¡Quizás le aya pasado algo! –grito Kagome mientras agarraba a Sango.

Ambas se dirigieron hacia las escaleras y comenzaron a bajarlas, llegando pronto al piso -1.

Intentaron abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada, así que siguieron bajando escaleras abajo.

-¿Que se supones que haces tu aquí? –pregunto Inuyasha malhumorado a la joven.

-Os vi bajar, y pensé que se trataría de algún contrabando.

-Pero, por que as venido, esto no tenia nada que ver con tigo. –volvió a reprimir el albino.

-Esta es la zona donde mi primo suele encontrarse con su clientes y proveedores, así que di por supuesto que os ibais a encontrar con el. Mejor deberíais darme las gracias por haberos salvado el pellejo.

-Hmp. –musito el albino desviando la mirada.

-Muchas gracias, hermosa Rin. –dijo el joven de ojos azules tomando las manos de la joven.

-¡Miroku! ¡No empieces! –grito Inuyasha apartando a su amigo de ella.

-Por cierto, Miroku abre el maletín, aun no hemos comprobado si esta todo el dinero.

-Bien, Rin me ayudas, tu primo suele entregar maletines con un cierre un tanto extraño.

-Claro, mira solo tienes que apretar aquí y, ¡ya esta! –dijo la morena abriendo el maletín y dejando a la vista los montones de billetes.

Inuyasha ya tranquilo al ver que todo finalmente había salido bien, decidió retirarse del lugar, pero pronto una extraña presencia hizo que se alarmara, alguien los observaba.

-Miroku guarda el maletín. –dijo Inuyasha rudo y sacando su pistola del pantalón.

-¿Pe-pero Inuyasha que haces? –dijo el joven de ojos azules al ver que su amigo se dirigía hacia una esquina.

Todo paso muy rápido, Rin observo como Inuyasha alzaba su pistola hacia alguien que se encontraba en la esquina de las escaleras y a la vez unos gritos de espanto se escucharon.

La joven reconoció esos gritos.

-¡Inuyasha NO! –grito Rin asustada.

Inuyasha bajo su arma al ver que las intrusas eran solo dos chicas más o menos de su edad. Las cuales habían cerrado los ojos por miedo y permanecían aun así.

-¡ Kagome, Sango! –grito Rin acercándose a ellas.

Ambas abrieron los ojos y quedaron perplejas mirando al tipo que las había apuntado, era un joven alto de cabello plateado y ojos ámbar intenso, bastante lindo después de todo.

-¿! Rin, estas bien?! ¿! Este loco te ha hecho algo!? –grito Kagome mientras miraba a Inuyasha.

-¿A quien le estas llamando loco, pequeña chismosa?

-¡¿Pues tu que crees?! ! As estado a punto de matarnos!

-Kagome, tranquilízate, por favor. –dijo Rin mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-Por cierto, ¿Cuanto tiempo llevabais observándonos? –pregunto de nuevo el albino.

-Desde que Rin abrió ese maletín lleno de dinero. –contesto esta vez Sango.

Rin no dijo nada. Tanto Sango como Kagome sabían quien era Rin, pero aun así, ella no estaba feliz de que la hubiesen visto en una situación como esta.

-Chicas yo no… -pero las palabras de la mas joven murieron en sus labios.

-Rin no tiene nada que ver, en realidad lo único que ha hecho ha sido salvarnos la vida. -explico Miroku dulcemente a la joven castaña que tenia delante.

-Esta bien, ¿Puedes soltarme ya las manos? -dijo Sango algo sonrojada.

-¡Miroku! –grito Inuyasha enojado nuevamente.

-Oh disculpa, no me di cuenta.-

-Si, claro.- suspiro la castaña.

-Por cierto no me as dicho tu nombre.

-Sa-sango...-dijo esta sonrojándose.

-Encantado, yo soy...-

-Miroku.-

-¿Um? Que sorpresa, veo que me conoces. –dijo este con una sonrisa seductora.

-En realidad no, pero el "loco" te ha llamado así. –dijo la castaña mirando a Inuyasha.

-¡Repite eso! –dijo el joven de ojos ámbar gritando.

Rin que observaba la escena algo extraña, decidió que ya era hora de irse de aquel lugar.

-Sango, Kagome, mejor vamonos ya ¿si? –pregunto Rin a sus amigas.

-Si mejor, aun nos queda un largo día. –contesto Kagome.

-Miroku nosotros también nos vamos. –dijo el joven dándose la vuelta.

-Oh, que lastima, en fin, adiós mi linda Sango. –dijo el joven moreno guiñándole un ojo.

-A-adiós. –contesto esta roja como un tomate.

Cuando parecía que Inuyasha y Miroku iban a partir, el albino se giro hacia ellas de nuevo.

-Siento haberte apuntado, Kagome. –dijo este volviendo a girarse sobre sus talones.

Kagome no dijo nada, pero un pequeño rubor en su mejilla lo dijo todo. Después de todo parecía un buen chico.

* * *

**Lo se, lo mío no tiene perdón de dios. Pero en mi defensa diré que e estado de exámenes y se me hacia imposible actualizar, así que nuevamente ¡gomenasai! T_T**

**Bueno como disculpa tengo que comentarles algo, soy una pésima dibujante, pero en mi DevianArt están colgados los dibujos de los personajes de mi fic, aun no están todos pero los iré subiendo, nada mas para que vean como son los trajes de la universidad y así, espero que me dejen reviews, y aquí les dejo el link de la galería:**

http:// xxx-rin-xxx. deviantart . com / gallery /# FanFic

***Pongo el link separado, por que sino no me deja ponerlo, ustedes ponganlo todo junto, ok?**


	5. Un dulce psicopata

**

* * *

**

Un dulce psicopata

* * *

El fin de semana paso muy rápido, el sábado nuestras chicas visitaron el centro comercial Stree y el domingo tocaba hacer las tareas, tanto de la universidad como las de la casa, por que de momento la colada no se hace sola.

Una pena, pero ya era lunes y volvían las clases…

Kagome y Sango se pusieron sus uniformes y acudieron a clases. Las primeras horas fueron muy monótonas, asta que llego el descanso de media mañana.

-Sango vamos a buscar a Rin, creo que ahora salía de clase de pedagogía.

-No hace falta, ya me adelante. –dijo una joven risueña tras ellas.

-¡Rin-chan!-gritaron ambas.-Nos asustaste.

-Oh lo siento, no era mi intención. –se disculpo esta riendo.

Mientras nuestras jóvenes hablaban, no muy lejos de allí un cúmulo de gente comenzó a formarse alrededor de dos jóvenes, y por los gritos parecían estar peleando.

-¡Inuyasha, vamos! –gritaban unos a su derecha.

-¡Hoyo no te rindas! –gritaban otros a la izquierda.

Las tres chicas se acercaron a ver que ocurría, y la cara de las tres quedo helada al ver que uno de los jóvenes que estaba peleando era el chico de pelo plateado del sábado, Inuyasha.

-¿! Que, Inuyasha viene a esta universidad?! –grito una alterada Kagome.

-Pues claro, y Miroku también. –Contesto Rin como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo-

-En verdad…Ese chico es más problemático de lo que pensaba. –dijo Kagome observando como ambos jóvenes se golpeaban mutuamente.

-Uhm. No sabes asta que punto. –comento Rin.

-¿Y Miroku no esta por aquí? –pregunto esta vez Sango mirando a su alrededor.

-Sango-chan, noto el ambiente ciertamente azucarado, dinos, que hay entre ese chico y tú. ¿ehh….?

-¿!Pe-pero Kagome, que d-dices!?

-Si, si, no disimules jovencita. –decía Kagome con sonrisa perversa.

-Oh, parece que ya termino.

Sango y Kagome volvieron a prestar atención a la pelea, pero como acababa de decir Rin, ya había terminado.

Inuyasha como de costumbre había salido vencedor, dejando al pobre chico tumbado en el suelo con un hilo de sangre cayendo de su labio inferior.

-¡Pero que bruto! –grito Kagome sin poder reprimir sus palabras.

Sango y Rin miraron a Kagome, la cual había gritado tan alto, que toda la gente de su alrededor la había oído, incluso cierto joven al que iba dedicado tan hermoso halago.

-Oye tú, ¿De nuevo por aquí? –dijo el albino con tono burlón.

-Para tu información estudio aquí.

-Si, eso ya lo veo. –dijo el albino observando el uniforme de la morena.

Kagome también lo observo, Inuyasha llevaba el uniforme escocés, así que eso quería decir que no era mayor de 20 años.

-Y dime que estudias. –pregunto Kagome algo mas calmada.

-¿A caso te importa?

-¡Solo pretendía ser amable! –grito esta enfadada. –Será mejor que me valla.-dijo la morena mientras giraba sobre sus talones.

-Espera.

Kagome no pretendía hacerle caso, pero no tubo mas remedio que detenerse, ya que una fuerte mano la acababa de agarrar del brazo.

La morena se giro algo sonrojada al ver que el joven la miraba con rostro serio pero a la vez dulce.

-Estoy estudiando Ingeniería Aeronáutica.

-Ah… -musito la joven aun sonrojada.

-¿Solo sabes decir eso?

-¿Eh…?

-Sabes, eres rara. –le susurro el albino con tono de burla.

-¡Yo no soy rara! ¡Eres tu que…! –pero olvido lo que iba a decir.

-¿Yo, que?

-¡Na-nada! ¡Tengo que irme! –y sin despedirse de Sango y Rin, Kagome se fue del lugar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Sessh-kun! ¡Ayúdame con las tareas! –gritaba un suplicante Koga.

-No.

-¡! Sessh-kun!!

-¡Vuelve a llamarme así y te juro que cambiare tu zumo de pomelo por acido sulfúrico!.

Koga al ver la cara de Sesshoumaru decidió callarse, hoy desde luego no tenia un buen día.

-¿Que te ocurre Sessh, hice algo malo para que estés así con migo?

-No, perdona Koga, pero es que hoy no tengo un buen día. –se exculpo el peliblanco llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-No será por tu hermano de nuevo, ¿verdad? –pregunto el moreno esta vez mas serio.

-El mismo, ¡es que no puedo creerlo! –grito Sesshoumaru mientras aporreaba la mesa.

-¿Qué a hecho esta vez?

-Que yo sepa no a hecho nada, pero, ¿Sabes que encontré el otro día en su cuarto?

-Uhm, sorpréndeme.- musito Koga irónicamente.

-¡Una pistola!

Koga lo miro esta vez asustado, aquello ya no era cosa de niños. Una navaja pasaba, pero… ¿un arma?

-¡Shh! ¡Sessh no grites!

-Pero Koga te das cuenta de la situación, que narices hacia el con un arma, y peor, "que habrá hecho con ella".

-Tranquilízate, tu hermano podrá ser muy agresivo, inmaduro y problemático, pero no es un asesino.

-De momento.-

-Vamos, ¡Seguro que además era de juguete! –comento el joven intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Koga, no es para reírse.

-Perdona, no era mi intención. Y… ¿Se lo as dicho a tu padre?

-Claro que no, no quiero darle más disgustos.

- ¿Sabes de donde la saco?-

-Uhm, eso esta mas que claro, ¿no? Los Gunslinger…

-Si, tienes razón, de seguro los jefes de ambas bandas se ayuden mutuamente.-respondió Koga pensativo.

-Gracias Koga, eso me ayuda.-lo reprimió el albino.

-Disculpa, disculpa. Lo que deberías hacer es dejar de pensar en eso ahora, quizás esa pistola no fuese suya o simplemente se la estuviera guardando a alguien…

-Ojala estés en lo cierto.

-¡Ya veras que si!-dijo Koga mientras sonreía débilmente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Ay no! Pero por que me puse tan nerviosa. –se reprochaba una joven de cabello azabache a si misma.

-¡Kagome-chan!

La joven se giro al ver que Rin se acercaba a ella con cara de cansancio.

-¡Rin!

-¿Oye que paso, por que te fuiste así?

-Es ese tipo, que me pone enferma. –dijo la morena cruzándose de brazos.

-No le hagas caso, siempre es igual.

-¡Pero se las pasa molestándome a cada rato que me lo encuentro!

-Si bueno…

Rin no sabía que decir, en verdad Inuyasha era un problemático y un estupido cuando se lo proponía.

La joven cogio a su amiga del brazo y la arrastro asta la siguiente clase. Ya solo quedaban dos horas mas para que terminara la jornada, y quería terminarla bien.

Después de aquel pequeño incidente, las últimas dos horas transcurrieron con normalidad. Kagome había aprobado su examen de Marketing, y ya feliz se disponía a recoger sus cosas para irse a casa.

-Higurashi espera. –la llamo una mujer algo anciana.

-Profesora Kaede, ¿Que ocurre?

-¿No te olvidas algo? –replico esta alzando una ceja.

-Pu-pues, no, creo que no… ¿o si?

-Que hay de tu trabajo de contabilidad.

Kagome quedo como un iceberg al escuchar aquellas palabras, lo había olvidado, olvidado por completo.

-Etto… vera, lo tengo en casa, pero… ¡Mañana lo tiene encima de su mesa, lo prometo!

En realidad, la joven había olvidado por completo el maldito trabajo de contabilidad, pero fue la única excusa que se le ocurrió.

-Nada de eso, te vas a quedar a hacerlo.

-¿!Que!? –grito una alterada morena.

-Ve al aula 12, hay están los estudiantes que como tu, no hicieron sus respectivas tareas, avise al profesor para que te guardara un sitio en la clase.

Kagome no dijo nada, acababa de caer en una inmensa depresión, hacia mucho que no la castigaban. Podría no hacer caso a la vieja e irse a casa, pero eso significaría un suspenso en sus notas, y por lo tanto una depresión aun mas grande.

Kagome llego al aula que le había indicado Kaede, toco la puerta y el profesor la dejo pasar.

No era una clase muy grande, había unas diez personas, cada cual parecía estar haciendo sus tareas. El profesor le indico donde sentarse.

Maldita sea la hora en que lo conoció.

-¡Tu! –grito la joven de cabello azabache al ver a cierta persona.

-Ey, pero si es la loca de antes, ¿Ya se te paso la rabieta niña? –dijo el joven peliblanco con una sonrisa burlona.

-Cierra la boca, vine a terminar con una tarea, no a discutir con tigo. –dijo mientras sacaba sus cosas.

-Pues como todos los que estamos aquí.

-Pues bien.

Kagome prefirió ignorarlo, saco sus cosas, y….

Pero como ignorarlo…era tan…tan…tan…lindo.

_-"! Pero en que demonios piensas estupida, quieres concentrarte y dejar de mirarlo!" _–pensaba la morena mientras se apretaba la cabeza como si estuviera demente.

-¡Ey! –la llamo Inuyasha al ver que la joven se estaba sometiendo ella misma a una lucha mental.

-¿Q-que quieres?

Inuyasha solo suspiro y dedicándole una atrevida pero a la vez dulce sonrisa, solo pudo decir.

-Estas loca.

Cuatro duras y largas horas duró aquel reclutamiento en el aula 12 junto al psicópata de pelo platino.

La morena termino su trabajo y comenzó a recoger sus cosas bajo la mirada de Inuyasha, el cual también comenzó a recoger las suyas y salio junto a Kagome del aula.

-¿Que, ahora también me persigues? –le reprocho la morena.

-No, simplemente terminamos al mismo tiempo. –le contesto el joven burlón.

-Si claro.

-Si.

-¡Cállate!

-¿Oye ya te enojaste de nuevo niña?

-¿!A quien le llamas niña, asesino demente?!

-Ey, no vallas diciendo eso por hay.

-¿Por que no, si es verdad?

-De momento no e matado a nadie tonta.

-Tiempo al tiempo.

-Pues si, ahora mismo hay cierta personita molesta a la que me gustaría liquidar. –dijo el albino mirando a Kagome de forma sensual.

El rostro de Kagome se torno pálido. ¿Y si hablaba en serio?

-Era broma.

-¡Estupido! –grito esta enfurecida.

Por un momento a pesar de los reproches de la morena, Inuyasha pareció distraído, comenzó a mirar hacia sus espaldas con cierto temor en sus ojos ámbar, alguien se estaba acercando por el pasillo lateral, y no sabía por que, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Al ver que el albino no la escuchaba Kagome guardo silencio, y fue entonces cuando escucho un agudo y leve sonido parecido al del gatillo de una pistola y después solo pudo sentir los brazos de Inuyasha, los cuales fuertemente la protegieron y arrogaron al suelo. Después un ruido algo mas grave y corto. El sonido de un disparo.

-¡Auch! –grito la morena en el suelo.

-¿¡Kagome estas bien!? –pregunto esta vez el albino.

-¿!Que a pasado!? –grito la joven mirando a su alrededor.

-Bastardo… -gruño Inuyasha mientras se levantaba con dificultades del suelo.

La morena asustada vio una liquida sustancia de color rojo que manaba desde el hombro derecho de Inuyasha asta su mano.

-¡Te han disparado! ¿! Estas bien!? ! Llamare a un profesor!

-No quieta. –contesto el albino agarrándola del brazo. –Estoy bien.

-¡¿Pe-pero como?! ¡El ruido fue insignificante, una pistola debería haber hecho...!

-Sencillo, poniéndole un silenciador al arma, una forma discreta de acabar con alguien.

-Pero quien ha podido…

-¿Recuerdas con los tipos que me encontraba en el centro comercial aquel sábado? Supongo que seria uno de sus hombres.

-¡Tienes que ir al hospital inmediatamente!

-Tranquila, tengo dos médicos en casa. –dijo el joven pensando en su hermano y su padre.

-¿!Y queda muy lejos tu casa?! ¡Insisto en que llamemos a un profesor, el tipo que te disparo podría estar esperándote!

-Deja de gritar, se enterara toda la universidad. –refunfuño el albino.

Kagome aun seguía insistiendo, la herida se veía bastante fea, y el joven no se veía mucho mejor que digamos.

Con su mano izquierda, Inuyasha apretó la herida de su brazo para que dejase de sangrar, y con la ayuda de Kagome finalmente llego a su casa.

-No te tenías que haber molestado. –dijo el joven sin mirarla a la cara.

-Pues claro que si, aun que seas un tarado no podía dejarte en esas condiciones.

-Pues este "tarado", te agradece que lo hallas acompañado.

La cara de Inuyasha se baño nuevamente en dulzura, sus ojos más expresivos que nunca parecian querer decir algo más que "gracias".

Kagome se había quedado conectada a su dulce mirada, también en silencio, ya que las palabras podrían arruinar el momento.

-Bu-bueno, pues espero que tu padre te cure ese brazo, si quedas manco, no podrás ser piloto de avión. –rió Kagome intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Si, tienes razón.

-Y… gracias…. Me protegiste. –musito la morena con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

-No fue nada.

Inuyasha toco el timbre de su casa, pronto unos pasos se escucharon desde dentro.

Para cuando la puerta se abrió, Kagome ya se había ido.

-Bienvenido a casa, señor Inuya….-pero las palabras murieron en su boca.

-No grites, no es nada.

-¡¿Pe-pero señor Inuyasha, eso que tiene es una herida de bala?! –grito la sirvienta horrorizada.

-¡Ssh! Te dije que no grites, solo avisa a mi padre.

-Bi-bien.

La sirvienta subió las escaleras lo mas deprisa que pudo, después no pasaron ni diez segundos y Inu Taishou bajo las escaleras asta donde se encontraba su hijo.

-¿! Hijo, de nuevo?! ¿! Que fue esta vez, otra pelea en la universidad?!

-No, en realidad fue un accidente, estábamos jugando con unas escopetas de caza… y bueno, una de ellas se disparo sin querer…

-¡Luego me lo cuentas, ahora hay que curarte esa herida de inmediato, será peligroso si pierdes mas sangre!

-¡Cuidado, que me duele! –se quejo el albino.

Su padre rápidamente desinfecto la herida. Por suerte la bala había salido por el otro lado y la herida estaba limpia, no había restos de pólvora ni ninguna sustancia química que dañara la piel. Un disparo limpio, perfecto para acabar con alguien de primeras.

Después de darle tres puntos, el hombre vendo el hombro del joven y le pidió que reposara en su habitación.

-Cuando sea la hora de cenar ya te avisare, y espero que tengas la excusa preparada, por que esta vez si que llegaste muy lejos.

-¡Te dije que fue un accidente!

-¡No me levantes la voz jovencito! –grito el hombre esta vez mas enojado.

Inuyasha guardo silencio, seria mejor no hacerlo enfadar, además, ya discutirían suficiente en la cena, y no solo con el, el estupido de Sesshoumaru también tomaría cartas en el asunto, pero siempre a favor de su padre. Por suerte aun no había llegado, pero no tardaría en hacerlo.

Continuara…

* * *

Pues espero que os halla gustado el cap. Como veis la relación de Inuyasha y Kagome va avanzando, pero recordad que aun tenemos pendiente a Rin&Sesshoumaru y a Sango&Miroku.

Muchas gracias por sus review! En verdad me animan a seguir con esta historia n__n

* * *


End file.
